


Keep your cat well fed

by TammyTwoPaws



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chubby Sora, He's also a lion-cat man here, Kinda, Kink Fic, Multi, Softness Appreciation, Stuffing, Tenses are probably all over the place, Weight Gain, all characters 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyTwoPaws/pseuds/TammyTwoPaws
Summary: Basically just Kairi and Riku feeling up and stuffing their fellow boyfriend on the beach.(Note, Kink Fic. Don't like, please move on.)
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Keep your cat well fed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil thingy, with sora basically in his concept-art version.

Sora sat down, a pleased sigh sounding from him as he felt the familiar sand give slightly underneath the blanket.

The soft cat boy stretched, a content hum leaving him as he felt the rays from the sun flowing over him. He twisted slightly before he laid back at the blanket that rested atop the sand, the gentle breeze and the easy lapping of small waves that hit the shore the only other sounds around.

Settling beside him, Riku and Kairi looked down at their fellow boyfriend, both of them trying and failing to hide the besotted looks they both sported as their eyes drifted across Sora’s body, naked except for the shorts he was wearing. A neat bag filled with chocolate sat beside the two of them, both filled to the brim with the confectionary.

“Hmmm.” Gazing down at Sora, Riku gave a soft poke at his boyfriends bare, soft stomach, eliciting a snicker from the resting boy as his finger sunk slightly into the soft flesh. “Someone has gotten chubbier.”

“And whose fault is that?” Sora replied, sending a pout towards Riku, his ears lowered in fake sadness. A giggle from Kairi turned his pitiful eyes towards her, which earned him another giggle from her.

“I don’t know,” she began, barely holding in another snicker as she trailed a finger across his plush middle, “you seem quite willing to stuff your face at every opportunity.”

Sora’s pout increased as he lowered his head again, eyes closing defiantly as he ignored the other two.

“Aww, don’t be like that, you know we don’t mind if you’re a little glutton.” Kairi said, cuddling up to the hybrid and kissing his cheek. 

“Besides,” Riku continued, softly rubbing Sora’s stomach, a reluctant purr leaving the boy at the caress, “how else are we gonna get rid of all the leftovers after meals?”

The pout was back at full force now as Sora directed big, blue eyes towards the offending man. “Am I a garbage can now?”

“If you are, then you’re the cutest garbage can around.” Kairi teased, hiding a snicker in Sora’s shoulder.

Before Sora managed to get back to pouting, Riku dove in and kissed his other cheek, then joined Kairi in snuggling the cat boy as he blushed at the attention.

“Don’t worry, we’re not gonna put you on a diet.” Riku shook his hand back and forth, feeling the fat wobble slightly as Sora’s blush deepened a bit. “We do like how you’ve softened up lately.”

A non-committal hum left the cat boy as he felt Riku softly pat his stomach, one ear twitching slightly at the feeling.

Riku and Kairi sat up again as Sora rose a bit, leaning on his elbows to look down at his chubby stomach as it stuck out a bit more at his current angle.

“I have gotten kinda big.” He said, a thoughtful tone in his voice as he sat up fully, putting his hands on the soft adipose. A growl left his stomach, and his blush returned in full force as the other two snickered at the sound.

Before Sora could say anything though, Riku had quickly slid behind him and enveloped the shorter man, the taller man’s bare torso touching up against Sora’s, slipping his arms around his boyfriends torso as he rested his hands on his plush stomach. A moment later, Kairi settled on his slightly thicker thighs, the girl sitting comfortably on his lap, a teasing glint in her eyes as she took him in.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry.” Riku mumbled, resting his head on Sora’s shoulder as he met Kairi’s eyes, her intent mirroring his own.

“It would be really rude of us to let our poor boyfriend starve like that.” She agreed, her hands joining Rikus in feeling up Sora, the man squirming a bit at their combined attention as his tail curled lazily around Riku, arms lifted up, partially due to him not knowing what to do with them, partially to give the other two access.

A small laugh left him as Rikus hands went higher, a path being traced along his softer chest, the new fat there not quite enough to start to rest on his stomach, while Kairi’s hands went along his sides, feeling along the budding love-handles that had started sprouting as his weight had climbed upwards.

“Basically just skin and bones.” Kairi sighed, her hands retreating as she gave Sora a faux look of exasperation, “whatever are we to do with you.”

Sora felt Riku’s chest vibrate slightly at the small chuckle that left him, his hands lowering back down to Sora’s stomach, “obviously we need to rectify this mistake.”

Sora snickered at the wise nod Kairi gave to Riku’s words as she picked up one of the neat bags and untied the small ribbon that held it closed.

“Then there are no better times to start than right now.” Her act broke as she winked at Sora as he shook his head at their silliness, a smile stretching across his face as his arms settled at his sides, hands on Riku’s legs. Daintily taking a piece of cocoa-infused sugar, she held the chocolate towards him invitingly.

“Now, say aaaa.”

Sora opened his mouth, the theateresque noise that left him tinged with humor at the command before being replaced by a delighted hum as chocolate coated his tongue. He let it rest on his tongue for a moment before he chewed it apart, quickly swallowing it afterwards.

“Man, you guys picked some good stuff.” He praised, mouth opening at the next piece, another pleased sound leaving him at the taste.

“Only the best for our poor, starved cat.” Riku said as his hands gently ghosted across the smooth skin of Sora’s belly, a small purr sounding from him at the ministrations.

He could get used to this.

Sora opened his mouth eagerly for another piece, taking it with a grin as Kairi giggled at his enthusiasm.

“Good kitty.” She said, patting his head as he rolled his eyes at her words.

Lifting a hand, Riku reached forward towards the open bag, grabbing some chocolate as Kairi raised it towards him. He waved the chocolate in front of Sora’s mouth teasingly, barely able to hide a laugh at the little warning squeeze Sora’s tail gave him before he finally let the impatient hybrid have the sugary delight.

“So demanding.” He muttered, rubbing their cheeks together, another purr leaving the lion boy.

“Obviously he’s trying to tell us that he’s wasting away.” Kairi said, looking utterly heartbroken at their clearly underfed boyfriend as he started to look impatiently between the two of them..

“Well,” Riku continued, patting Sora’s belly, sending small ripples through it, “I guess that means we shouldn’t keep on teasing him then.”

She giggled at the look Sora sent her, his whole demeanor basically screaming ‘give it to me already.’

“You’re right, how silly of us to do so.” With that, she finally picked up another piece and resumed giving them to Sora, a delighted grin on his face as he finally got his wish.

Things quieted down between the three of them after that as they let the calmness of the environments envelop them, the silence only broken by the occasional appreciative sound from Sora as Kairi, and sometimes Riku, slowly gave him piece after piece of the chocolatey delight.

He kind of feel into a trance at the relaxing repetitive motion, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the gentle massage that Riku gave him, hands occasionally going higher and lower along his body, though always returning back to his stomach, Kairi’s own fingers joining Riku’s now and again in feeling along his soft, slowly filling middle.

He kind of lost track of time as he sat there and was pampered by his two significant others, time slipping by just like how the chocolate he was consuming slipped by his lips. It never really seemed to end, and at that moment, he kind of didn’t want it to end either.

It was only when there was a small pause in the constant stream of sugary goodness that he opened his eyes again, half asleep as he looked towards Kairi, the girl having picked up the other bag of chocolate and removing the ribbon. A delighted hum from Riku as he rubbed Sora’s stomach made him look down at himself.

He couldn’t help but blush a bit. He was definitely bigger than before, his stomach sticking out a bit further and wider, clearly showing where all that chocolate had gone. Those bags were bigger than he expected.

Still, that didn’t stop him from opening his mouth at the next piece he was offered, nor did that silence the small moan that left him as he chomped down on the gooey delicacy as he honestly couldn’t get enough of the taste.

“You’ve gotten nice and plump.” Riku mumbled into Sora’s neck as his hands felt along Sora’s bloated belly, stroking across the expanding mass which earned him a pleased rumble from the full man before him.

“I’m fat you mean.” Sora said before accepting more chocolate, resting his hands atop Riku’s.

“Just makes it all the better to cuddle with you.” Kairi countered, leaning in to give the drowsy man a small kiss before replacing her lips with another bit of chocolate. “Plus, you look far better now than the twig you were before.”

“Excuse you, I was lithe!” He managed to say around the chocolate before he was silenced by another piece being shoved into his mouth, rolling his eyes at the wink Kairi sent him as he chewed.

“Maybe, but still,” she sat the bag down for a moment as she reached forward, her hands joining the other two in caressing Sora’s stomach, “We do mean it when we say you look far better like this.”

He shrugged a shoulder while he chewed, finally swallowing with a happy sigh. “Yeah, well, good for you two that I’ve got no plans of dieting myself. Now,” he pointed towards the chocolate as he waggled his ears and eyebrows, “I’ve still gotta finish what you two got me.”

Riku gave a snort while Kairi stifled a giggle, the girl reaching into the sizable bag again.

“You are such a dork,” Riku sighed, giving Sora a small peck on the cheek, “never change.”

The lion man snickered as he chomped down on another piece of sugar-filled cocoa, the end of his tail wagging slightly in his mirth, “sounds good to me!”

And so it continued, this time with Sora keeping an eye on his own progress while not so silently enjoying the roaming hands that traveled over him.

It didn’t take too long as he was already quite filled up from the previous chocolate.

It went slowly, admittedly, as their pace was quite relaxed, but he could definitely feel himself bloating outwards after a while.

For every piece he felt himself swell outwards just a tiny bit, for every chunk he felt himself get rounder, his circumference growing wider for every lump and bite that disappeared down into his growing belly.

He leaned back into Riku, a low, constant purr leaving him as the silver-haired man continued to touch across his stomach almost reverently, the tenderness in which he did so almost increasing as Sora got bigger.

Slowly but surely his stomach continued to bloat outwards, and he couldn’t help but moan a bit as Kairi rubbed a particularly sensitive spot, a moment of bliss shooting through him.

“You are doing so good.” She whispered as she gently pushed in more chocolate, her free hand now having joined Riku in caressing the bloated mess of a catboy.

“Mhm,” Riku sounded, the taller man affectionately rubbing their cheeks together, “you’re almost done now.”

And it was true, Sora noted, as the bag was starting to look empty, which he was silently quite happy with since the chocolate was starting to settle really heavily in his stomach.

The last part of the bag slowly disappeared down into his stomach, and Sora was starting to feel quite immense and engorged, belly sticking out proudly and on display as it stretched out further than ever. It wasn't often he ate as much as he did now, but damn if it didn’t feel good.

He took in another bite, and a part of him noticed that Kairi left the pad of her thumb in his mouth, the digit covered in a thin layer of melted chocolate that he automatically licked at.. He looked at her, his eyes a bit hazy in his bliss, and he noticed the now empty bag that had joined the first on the side.

“All gone.” She whispered, and he couldn’t help but grin at the proud look she sported, slowly working through the last little piece, the girl removing her thumb.

With a last swallow he basically collapsed back towards Riku, the man easily taking the brunt of his weight as Kairi rejoined in feeling up the bloated hybrid.

“You did wonderfully.” Riku whispered, Sora preening slightly at the compliment even as he let out a small burp, too full to even care at that point.

He grinned widely as he felt two pairs of lips on his face, one on each cheek, and he couldn’t help but giggle slightly as Kairi enveloped himself and Riku in a hug.

“Love you two.” She whispered, her words only for their ears.

“Yeah, love you both.” Riku continued, blushing slightly but still steadfast.

Sora purred as the two caged him in between them, his tail squeezing Riku gently while he hugged Kairi. “Love you.”

Riku slowly tilted the three of them backwards, eventually laying on his back while Sora laid on him again. Kairi had moved to the side as to not squish his overfull stomach.

A pleased sigh left Sora as his loved ones went back to rubbing his stomach, his eyes closed as he grinned to himself.

He had to thank Hiro for telling them about this valentines thingy.


End file.
